


Beautiful View

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Andrea memorises the beautiful view.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	Beautiful View

"I love you." Andrea said softly as she stepped closer to the other woman.

Miranda smiled brightly, that smile that just made her assistant melt, as easily as butter in the summer heat, "I love you too, Andrea, so much."

Andrea found herself grinning as she leaned in gradually, giving the other woman time to decide whether or not to consent, and she pressed her lips against Miranda's gently.

The older woman smiled into the kiss before she reached out and tugged her closer to her, deepening the kiss as she did so.

Another step forward and she was fully embraced in Miranda's arms as she too wrapped her arms around the Editor-in-Chief.

Miranda could feel Andrea smiling into the kiss and shivered at the feel of her hands running softly over the sides of her body before one of her hands threaded into her white hair. She moaned quietly at the feel of the slight tug on her hair as Andrea's hand laced through it, pulling her even further into the abyss of the kiss.

The kiss deepened and then became more passionate as time went on and all that could be heard in the room was the sounds of lips smacking and then the sounds of both women moaning at the feel.

Miranda's hand slid down and she gripped Andrea's ass firmly as she tugged her closer, her own knee sliding between both of Andrea's thighs.

Andrea gasped at the feel, accidentally pulling back from the kiss, although at that point air was becoming unfortunately necessary, "Oh God!" She gasped as Miranda increased the pressure.

The Editor-in-Chief smirked at the reaction that she was causing and started to kiss down the other woman's neck, leaving lipstick prints behind with every move that she made, leaving a trail of Chanel make-up.

In a quick move, Andrea spun them, placing Miranda against the wall instead of herself and whilst Miranda was still pressing her thigh against her, she was able to press her own, in turn, against Miranda. She delighted in the sound of the other woman's moans and gasps, it spurred her on and she found herself wanting to hear those sounds even more, especially when the woman's true accent began to shine through in the throes of passion.

Miranda gasped, throwing her head back against the surface of the wall as she felt the pressure against her, "God! Yes!"

Andrea smiled before kissing the other woman passionately with one hand behind her head to protect it from hitting the wall and the other on her ass in a way that lifted her slightly but in a way that also pressed her further against her thigh.

Her hands both laced into the dark locks of Andrea's hair, grabbing hold of her head in a passionate move to keep her there so that she could deepen the kiss but also in a way that showed how much she did not want them to stop or slow down. She bucked her hips slightly against Andrea, moaning at the stimulation of it all.

After a while, when they both pulled back very slightly for air, Andrea started to kiss down the side of Miranda's jaw before moving her lips down the soft skin of her slender neck.

Miranda threw her head back and moaned as Andrea's lips touched a tender spot of her neck.

Andrea smirked against the skin of the other woman's neck, rather proud of her achievement of discovering such a spot. She was rather looking forward to finding more and taking full advantage of every single one of them, especially if they produced those delightful sounds that spilled from Miranda's lips.

Miranda moved her hands from Andrea's hair in an attempt to undo her own blouse buttons but her hands were quickly but lightly moved out of the way to be pinned above her head with one of Andrea's hands.

"I think you'll find that's my job." Andrea whispered softly as she moved her head back up so that her eyes were in line with Miranda's before she pressed her lips against that of the other woman's in a brief and loving kiss.

"By all means, do move at a glacial pace, my love." Miranda purred softly before adding, "You do know how that _pleases_ me." She had a smirk on her face as she finished saying it, however, that smirk did not last long.

Seeing the cocky little smirk that Miranda had on her face, Andrea decided to take immediate action by sliding her hands down Miranda's front and taking hold of each side of the woman's blouse with each of her hands whilst she distracted the woman with a passionate kiss. When she pulled back from the kiss, Andrea had a mischievous smirk on her face before she pulled her hands in opposite directions, pulling the material of the blouse with them and resulting each and every one of the buttons popping off one by one and shooting in various random directions.

As her shirt was ripped open and the buttons shot around the room, Miranda gasped and her eyes widened, "Was that quite necessary?"

Andrea smirked and shrugged slightly, "Well, we all know how much a glacial pace _pleases_ you."

Miranda was going to respond but before she managedto utter a singular word, she found herself moaning and gasping lightly at the feel of the other woman's lips as they once again connected with the skin of her neck but this time started to travel further south.

Andrea kissed downwards, over Miranda's collarbone and down to her chest. She reached up and tugged the other woman's bra down instead of off completely, the bra ended up beneath Miranda's breasts instead of covering them so it effectively pushed them up, offering them to Andrea. The woman took full advantage to that fact, kissing down the soft and tender skin of her breast before running just her tongue over her nipple and areola.

"Ahh... yes!" Miranda gasped as she dropped her hands from their position above her head to lace back into the long, dark waves of Andrea's hair, "More!" She pleaded.

Andrea moved her left hand from Miranda's head to the woman's right breast, cupping it and massaging it as her lips and tongue paid attention to the other before swapping sides after a while.

Miranda gasped, pulling the other woman as close as she could, or at least trying because it wasn't exactly possible to get closer than she already was to her.

The dark haired woman soon began to kiss further down, taking her time to memorize every inch of Miranda's skin in such a way to physically show her love and devotion to the other woman without having to say a single word.

She bit her lip and arched her back as she felt Andrea undoing the button on her trousers before they were tugged from her hips to pool carelessly on the ground. Miranda looked down at Andrea with her lips slightly parted and her pupils dilated noticeably.

Andrea was loving the visible effect that she seemed to be having on the other woman and definitely did not want to stop. She reached up again and with her hands on either sides of the woman's hips, she slid her fingers beneath the material of Miranda's lace thong and very slowly, almost tortuously, she slid the material down the woman's legs so that it joined the pile of material that she had left abandoned around her ankles and on the marble flooring of entrance hall.

Miranda watched through heavy eyelids as the other woman then moved up further onto her knees as she ran her hands back up her thighs.

Andrea licked her lips before tugging her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth as she ran her hands up the soft skin of Miranda's legs, "God, you're so beautiful." She whispered softly to her as she looked up into the other woman's eyes.

Just as Miranda was about to speak, she found that her ability was quickly taken from her as all she could do was gasp and moan at the feel of what the other woman was doing.

The younger woman had gripped her ass with both hands before leaning forward and pressing a firm but gentle kiss directly to her clit before starting to explore the area with her tongue and lips.

Miranda gasped loudly as her grip increased on Andrea's hair and she attempted to tug her in a little closer in her need for more contact and more stimulation.

It did not take long for Miranda to cum the first time and Andrea took pride in that fact, enough so that she just had to do it again, and again, and again.

By the time that a gasped, "No more." Came from Miranda's lips, a fact that surprised her as she had never had such pleasure with her any of her husbands, her legs were like jello and caused her to slide gradually down the surface of the wall. She had been starting to slip more with each time that she reached her peak, however, it now had resulted in her straddling the knees of the woman in front of her.

Andrea wrapped her arms around the semi-naked woman and held her close to her, "I love you." She whispered softly to her.

Miranda smiled as she leaned her head on Andrea's shoulder, slightly out of breath, "I.. love you too..." She replied with a tired smile, "And as soon as I've recovered, we're going for round two so I can show you exactly how much."

The dark haired woman smiled and kissed the side of Miranda's neck before then kissing her jaw and then her cheek.

The Editor-in-Chief moved her head slightly to lean up and kiss Andrea on the lips, a kiss that started off soft and was intended to be brief but ended up being a long, deep kiss that left both of them gasping for breath and smiling brightly afterwards.

Andrea smiled as she drank in the sight of her lover in her lap with her eyes dilated, her skin flush, and her hair a mess where she had laced her hands through the white locks. She could not remember ever feeling so elated than she did in that moment with the woman of her dreams straddling her.


End file.
